monsunofandomcom-20200223-history
Clash
Clash is the 1st episode of Monsuno: World Masters. It first aired on February 23rd, 2012. Summary In the beginning, Chase and his two best friends learn that Jeredy, Chase's father, is missing. Jon Ace joins Chase at the lab, but it is soon revealed that they are after the fully-loaded Core that Jeredy left behind for his son. S.T.O.R.M. (Strategic Tactical Operatives for Recovery of Monsuno) ambushes Chase and demands to get the Core. Chase doesn't want to give it to them, because his father left it for him. Chase spins the Core and a Munsuno comes out and Chase and his friends are able to escape. Chase is running towards the end of ledge and has to stop, which makes him turn around and sees the leaves move and asked if that is his dad and a T-Rex comes out of the forest and roars at him. He falls off the cliff but manages to grab a vine as three asteroids fall on the Earth and makes it explodes. He suddenly wakes up from the dream he was in. Bren and Jinja tell him it's going to be alright. Bren begins to think about food since they will be at Jeredy's lab, which he remarks that he could not be there and he keeps on talking about it but Jinja stops him. Chase think he might be right but Jinja tells him his dad will be fine and that will get to the lab and his father will be there and they will be worried about nothing. They each a cliff and Bren is over looking it and almost falls down but is saved by the other but all three manage to fall down and they find Chases dad lab when they all fall. They walk inside and turn the lights on and find it all messed up searching for something. Then Mr. Ace pops out and ask Chase if he remember him which Chase does. Chase ask him if he knew where his father is but he doesn't. Jeredy left something for Chase but it is Biometric Safe which can only be open by Chases handprint. It opens telling him something was left for him from his father saying "For every Dark, a Light...for every Foe, a Friend". They find a Core inside and gear of Core-Tech tablet. S.T.O.R.M. soldiers begin to move in and Commander Trey tells him to hand over the Core or they will take it by force as that Core could be the Lynchpin. They surround him telling them not to let him spin it out. Chase wonders why he said not to let him spin it out, which he does and a Monsuno comes out. Chases spins out the Core and a Monsuno comes out. A polar bear like animal and S.T.O.R.M. begins to attack it but the Monsuno is to strong. The others begin to run away and chases loses the core. The Monsuno makes a hole in the building and they take that as a way out. S.T.O.R.M. soldiers start to run away. Chase comments when he throws a party, he really throws a party but gets interuppted by the Monsuno that is chasing them. They come to a clearing thinking they lost it but it's infront of them. The Monsuno just stares at Chase then drops the core infront of Chase and grabs it. The animal grabs him with his mouth and throws him over his back and they begin to walk away together. Bren and Jinja yells over the tablet and Chases wants them to stop and let Bren work the tablet. They get to see a short vid of Jeredy talking about Monsuno and telling him them they need to return to the Core to recharge by just saying "Return" and the Monsuno jumps into the Core. Then another Monsuno shows up. They start to run away from it but are stopped by S.T.O.R.M. and telling them to hand them over the Core saying they own that Core. Commander Trey has his Elite attack him. Mr. Ace tells him to spin the core against the Elite and the fight starts against Lock vs The Elite Monsuno. The other Monsuno joins the battle and shocks Lock. Chases wonders what he can do as they double team him and Chase yells for Lock to get up so he jumps in the air and slam the first Monsuno to the ground making it return to its Core. Lock begins to move faster and tosses the other Monsuno at the S.T.O.R.M. team which makes it goes back into his Core. They run away into the woods. Commander Trey contacts the Commantant telling her the situation and she says there is a war coming. The team is on the Monsuno walking away. Chases figure out a name for it...it's something his father used to say, "For every Dark, a Light, For Every Foe, a Friend, For Every Question, an Answer, For Every Key, a Lock" Character Debuts *Chase Suno *Jeredy Suno (screen) *Jinja *Bren *Commander Trey *Jon Ace *Commandant Charlemagne (screen) *S.T.O.R.M. Elites Monsuno Debuts *Lock *Crossbolt *Skysite Monsuno Seen *Lock *Crossbolt *Skysite Trivia *This episode explains the basic origins of Monsuno, Cores, how they work and gameplay elements. Category:Episodes